


This One Time

by ReaderAnonymous



Series: Behind Their Eyes [3]
Category: All Tied Together Universe, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderAnonymous/pseuds/ReaderAnonymous
Summary: Charlie doesn't know what to write.She's 18, why is it so hard to pick a college?





	This One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who!  
And here we are, with the newest edition to Behind Their Eyes!  
This time, it's Yellow, or Charlie!

She stared at the bright, white sheet of paper as though it'll write itself.

Of course, Fate doesn't want to intervene on this one. _She's picky _crosses Charlie's mind as she chews her pencil.

It shouldn't be this hard, but...

She doesn't know what to write.

She's 18, why is it so hard to pick a college?

Charlie sighs, lets the pencil fall from her mouth and clatter on the desk and shoves the sheet into her bag.

She'll deal with it later.

Her vision warbles for a second.

_Fuck you too, Gravity._ She blinks away the spots and dizziness, picking up her bag and walking out, not even bothering to slide it back onto her shoulders.

~(Apparently they moved the 'center text' button ':P)~

The warming sun is a _beautiful _and merciful contrast against the harsh, too-bright florescent lights, and the bone-deep, meat-freezer chill of the AC unit of the building behind her.

Classes had let out some time ago, but Charlie stayed back to finish her work, or she'd end up trying to quickly complete it during Breakfast Hour.

The only thing she had left was that _stupid_ page.

She took the long way back to her dorm.

There was a pang- one that made her take a breath- in her chest, followed by a missing feeling, like she had forgotten something _really_ important, all while watching the cars pass by.

She furrowed her brow, but kept walking.

~(Still Haven't Found it ':P)~

Here she was again, staying after classes to finish her work.

The lights were working extra hard on their goal of trying to simulate the sun, but closer, _brighter,_ and the AC was trying to one-up the lights.

Should've brought a fuckin' jacket.

Charlie _loves_ the heat. She loves the welding-ki d of heat, the oil, the grease- all of it.

Reminds her of her dad.

Of her _home._

She wanted to go back home.

Too bad the house is no longer there, destroyed by time and nature.

Massaging her temples, Charlie hears the door open.

And in that doorway, when she looked up to see who the _hell_ was here- still here- after school, because she's the _only one_ that comes down here?

A teenage girl, who holds herself in such a way that just makes you want to bow, the girl she _aspired_ to be like, her _idol_-

A girl with curly-wavy, light brown, shoulder-length hair, a pitch black sunglasses fixed onto her face.

The girl reached out her hand to her, offered her a chance at something _more_ than what she dreamed of.

So, Charlie stood up.

And accepted.

And that missing feeling?

It disappeared.


End file.
